Rebekah's Birthday
by Roxie567
Summary: A squeal to Magical Eightball. Six months later, things have changed in Mystic Falls. Some became unexpected friends, some fell in love and on Rebekah's birthday, Klaus got a kiss from person he least expected too.


A/N: Hi. Today I planned on actually writing the next chapter for 'He'll Wait', but after I struggled for a bit I realized I don't wanna write something dramatic,, that I rather write something cute and adorable. (At least I hope it is.) So that's why, instead of new chapter on 'He'll Wait' I present you 'Rebekah's Birthday' - sequal to 'Magical Eightball.'

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>REBEKAH'S BIRTHDAY<p>

"Good morning! Rise and shine buttercup!" shouted the happy blonde girl as she skipped into the bedroom where her best friend was sleeping.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes, being suddenly awaken from sleeping. "Oh gosh Bekah, it's eight in the morning, can't a girl sleep?" She exclaimed overly tired and annoyed at her friend's bubbly voice.

Six months ago the two of them would never be friends, Bonnie was too guarded and careful to let one of strongest vampires, one of the first ones, into her heart. But things have changed and Rebekah have proven over and over again she can be trusted. From letting Bonnie copy her physics homework to saving her from blood thirsty Stefan Salvatore.

"Dear Bonnie Bennett, today is a great in Mystic Falls,you know why?" asked Rebekah Mikelson more excited then ever.

Still refusing to leave her bed so early in the morning, Bonnie slowly closed her eyes. She was so sleepy.

"I'll tell you why, it's my birthday Bonnie! We get to dress up and be with the men we love." Rebekah said and soon after that, she got into Bonnie's bed.

There was no point in try to sleep. Rebekah was simply too happy and wanted to share it all with a witch. Bonnie sat up."Correction, you get to be with the man you love, I get to sit at home and eat cookie dough because I am pathetically single, my friend." She frowned.

Rebekah's excitement faded fast away when she heard the broken words of her best friend. She knew Bonnie well enough to know often felt lonely. Abandoned by her mother, neglected by her friends. She opened her arms and hugged Bonnie.

"You'll kill me for saying this," Rebekah said as girls stopped hugging each other. "but I really think you should give Nik a chance."

Klaus hasn't given up on Bonnie just yet, it has been six months and he didn't seam any less interested. Rebekah had to give it to him, he really wanted her best friend. It was most patient she has ever seen him be.

Crossing her arms on her chest, getting defensive, Bonnie shook her head."I barely let you in." Bonnie said honestly. "I don't think my human protecting heart can have so many killers in it. "

* * *

><p>"Tequila." Klaus said shortly in a demanding tone before he sat down in Mystic Grill.<p>

Matt raised his eyebrow and looked at the clock. It was barely 1 pm, people usually didn't ordered alcohol this early. But then again, he wasn't human.

At first the quarterback bit his tongue and poured the drink. For the past five months he was a regular guest at Mikelsons' household, dating Rebekah and all, but he never stayed longer than it needed for her to get the keys. He surely wasn't befriending any of her brothers, with an exception of Finn. Who was always nice to him.

But as he put the glass in front of hybrid, his curiosity got the best of him."Little early, don't you think?"

He expected a rude comment, it was Klaus after all, but that's not what Klaus said."Party planers at the house. I can hear their heartbeats and it's driving me insane." Matt raised his eyebrow once again. It wasn't like Klaus to just let people live. "Your precious girlfriend forbid me to kill them and as much as I would want to, it is her birthday and all." He explained in his British accent.

Matt nodded his head as his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID, Rebekah. "Hello?" he answered. "Mhm, I'll be there around 7 babe, love you too."

"She's got something big planned tonight, right? I know Bonnie, I and half of school is coming." Matt said calmly. The Grill was more empty than full and Klaus seamed to be in a good mood. Matt always thought it would be nice if more of Rebekah's brothers, besides Finn, stopped ignoring his existence.

Klaus wanted to appear cold, but even hearing Bonnie's name made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Of course he knew the witch would be there, Rebekah and her were joined at hips for quite some time now, but he promised himself he won't get his hopes up. She did nothing but turned him down every time he tried."Yeah." He pulled it off and sounded uninterested.

* * *

><p>"Don't you already have a whole room filled with clothes?" Bonnie asked as she zipped her jeans. The blonde made her get up and dress herself so they could go shopping.<p>

"And your point is?" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

Bonnie laughed as she put the green top over her body. "I'm assuming Elena and Caroline are not invited?" Bonnie was still friends with Caroline and Elena, but she was also friends with Rebekah. It was sometimes hard, since they couldn't stand each other but she managed. Since she loved them all and was determent not to choose.

Rebekah nodded her head and as she did, Bonnie's phone vibrated. The vampire got the hold of it first and opened new text message. By now, Bonnie got used to attacks on her privacy by the Mikelson girl."Speak of the devil," so the text was either from doppelganger or Miss Mystic Falls then "Elena wants to hung out tonight. As if she doesn't know you are coming to MY party. Bitch."

Bonnie heard mean words being said about Elena and Caroline from Rebekah, but vice versa too. She simply never commented on any of it. "You are coming to my party, right?" To others, Rebekah probably seamed like a crazy, confident bitch, but Bonnie knew better. In her voice she detected lack of confidence. Rebekah was needy and insecure. Yet, she always hid that side of her, but Bonnie knew she wasn't really a bad person.

"Of course, honey." She said in a sweet voice, hoping that would calm her friend down. "I wouldn't miss you being billion something for anything in the world." Bonnie smiled.

She took the phone from vampire's hand and texted Elena Gilbert. _'Can't. Busy with Bekah tonight.'_ She never hid from anyone who she was hunging out with, she didn't lie and she made sure that all three girls know she loves them. "There, it's sent." She smiled. "I'm all yours."

"You can be Nik's for the part of the night, I won't mind." Rebekah winked.

"Hey!" Bonnie playfully hit Rebekah's hand.

* * *

><p>He severed a few people and then he came back to pour Klaus his fourth tequila shot."What is with you…" he was about to say vampires, but the he noticed an older man sitting to Klaus' right so he stopped himself "you don't get drunk or something?"<p>

Klaus figured why the blonde waiter stopped himself. Usually, he liked to drink alone and without talking, but today he didn't care much. "I get drunk." He responded."It's exactly why I'm doing this." He drank from the glass demonstratively.

"Bonnie." Matt said his friend's name out loud only to get a glance from Klaus and realize what he has done. It wasn't smart stepping all over his wound like that. Especially since he was centuries old and evil hybrid and Matt was nothing more than human. The weakest one the food chain.

"What did you say?" Klaus yelled. Then he kept telling himself not to rip this boy's head of because it wasn't his fault the one he wanted didn't want him back.

"Uhm, nothing…I just….nothing." Matt started to stutter."She's very protective over her heart. They way she acts," Matt didn't know why he was comforting the hybrid. Probably because he looked kinda sad. "it doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Rebekah came downstairs and were admired by almost every guy there. Rebekah enjoyed the attention, it was something she was so rarely given in her family. She was in a strapless satin dress that featuring a pleated bust and bow detail. Her hair was curly, the way Rebekah liked it the most. Quickly she spotted one person she was anxious to see, Matt.<p>

She put her hands around his neck and he gently put his around her waist. Bonnie looked away while they shared a sweet kiss, because it would just be weird to stare at them. "You look beautiful." Matt said before he kissed her shortly once again.

"Thank you boyfriend." Rebekah smiled and Bonnie knew her smile was genuine. Rebekah is intense and Matt is calm. They're balance each other out in that way. When they're together, you can see pieces of her humanity that she keeps tightly hidden away from everyone else. You can see pure happiness, that she swears, she never felt before.

"Bonnie you look great!" Matt said as he greeted one of his oldest friends with a long hug.

Bonnie looks down on strapless red leopard print dress Rebekah picked out for her. It feels slightly too sexy from someone as causal as her, but everyone assure her she looks great.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself." she said returning the compliment and a hug.

Over Matt's back, Bonnie noticed Klaus. Alone, drinking whiskey and looking quite sad. It made her feel sad too. "Excuse me for a second." She said before she left the lovebrids alone.

Bonnie walked over to the bar where she sat next to Klaus. He didn't even look up. It looked like she really screwed it with him and he gave up. "What can I get for you beauty?" asked the bartender, giving her a sweet smile.

It was the worst timing someone could have for flirting with her. She wasn't about to give her attention to the waiter, she really wanted to talk to Klaus. Deep inside, she had no idea what she felt for him, but it certainly wasn't nothing.

"Just a coke please." Bonnie replied politely. The bartender poured her drink and smiled. "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone. I came here to talk to him," she pointed to Klaus which made him finally look up. "and there's someone waiting for you over there." She implied to the other side of the counter where cheerleader begged for his attention.

"Him? He didn't even notice you." He was a stubborn one.

Klaus got up and grabbed a waiter by the throat, Bonnie got scared. "You will walk away and you will not return." He compelled him. The waiter obediently walked away.

"That wasn't necessary, he would have walk away on his own." She stated.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Klaus asked bitterly.

"No." Bonnie said shortly as she met Klaus' eyes. "I came to thank you for all the attention you have been giving me. Sure, it was slightly creepy, but I know it came from a good intention."

Klaus interupted. "But you want me to stop. I was about to."

"No."

His eyes widen.

"I came to tell you I'm often hard to deal with, but you're not walk in the park either. We have different opinion on everything and it would be very complicated." She took a deep breathe. "But I don't hate you Niklaus, not anymore."

She kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, that was it. I'm not sure what I think about it. Let me know what you think, please. It only takes a second.


End file.
